1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of charging stations; and more specifically, to the locking of a door of a charging station.
2. Background
Charging stations are typically used to provide charging points for electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered vehicle hybrid, etc.). Since vehicles with electric batteries must periodically recharge their electric battery(ies), charging stations provide convenient access for that charging. For example, charging stations may be located in designated charging locations (e.g., similar to a gas station), parking spaces (e.g., public parking spaces and/or private parking space), etc.
A typical charging station includes a power receptacle to receive an electrical plug (coupled with the battery). Typical charging stations include a door to cover and protect the power receptacle, and prevent unauthorized access to the power receptacle. For example, some charging stations use a locking mechanism to prevent the door from being opened (and power being supplied) unless proper authorization is produced. Some charging stations apply power to a solenoid to lock the door in place when the door is closed regardless of whether the charging station is in use. Thus, these charging stations require a constant supply of power to maintain the lock regardless of whether they are being used.
A prospective customer requests access to the charging station (e.g., by waving a radio-frequency identification (RFID) device near a RFID receiver on the charging station) and the charging station authorizes the customer. After determining that the customer is authorized to use the charging station, the door is unlocked (e.g., by cutting power to the solenoid) to allow the customer to insert a plug into the power receptacle. The customer inserts a plug and shuts the door. The charging station then locks the door (e.g., by applying power to the solenoid) and begins the charge.
If power is lost to the charging station (e.g., during a power outage affecting the charging station), power also is typically lost to the solenoid locking the door. Thus, if power is lost while the charging station is not being used (i.e., no plug is inserted into the power receptacle), the door becomes unlocked and the power receptacle is freely accessible to anyone and is capable of being vandalized. If power is lost while the charging station is being used (i.e., a plug is inserted into the power receptacle), the door becomes unlocked and the plug is capable of being unplugged (i.e., the customer may retrieve the electrical plug).
In addition, typical charging stations are designed to accommodate certain plug types. For example, many charging stations are designed to accommodate only one electrical plug type. In other words, to use a typical charging station, a customer must use the particular electrical plug and cord type designed for that charging station (that electrical cord typically is made/sold by the company managing the charging station). Furthermore, typical charging stations are designed to accept only right angle plugs.